


Cassandra (A Preview)

by mishapphire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Classic Cars, New York City, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishapphire/pseuds/mishapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester wasn't born for city life. He grew up simply, working on farms and sleeping under racetracks. But when Sam leaves to pursue a more lavish career, he can't help but follow his brother into the flashing lights and sequined stages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassandra (A Preview)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser for the eventual story - I name it that way because this is in no way near the length of a chapter. My original short stories, illustrations, and poems have won awards and been published, but this is my first -fanfiction- ever, so I am excited to see where it leads. Please be patient with me and LEAVE LOTS OF COMMENTS! Your criticism and opinions mean the world to me! <3

     _The smell of dust and trees whipped against my face as I flew down the road in my newly purchased Bentley. She had just come off the line this year, and there were only twenty others in this world that looked like my baby. I had to wear goggles, though, as her engine pushed us down the road at almost 90 miles per hour! I've never felt more alive. The engine growled in the most satisfying way when I shifted the clutch into a higher gear._

 __ One particularly loud chug shot Dean out of his dreamy sleep, and his head smashed into the iron scaffolding above. When the chugging noise continued, he reluctantly sat up and crawled out from under his hiding place under the grandstands. Stealing another look back at his still-sleeping father and younger brother, he slipped out into the morning-lit raceway.

    The eagerness he had felt yesterday when his father chose this as their nightly shelter for the season climbed up into his throat again as he caught sight of the early-arrivals. He and his brother had been explicitly told to stay off the grounds, but the smell of gasoline mixed with black-market moonshine was so hard to resist. Who knew thirty or so years ago that automobiles would now be used for such exciting events as this?

   Dean wished he had been alive for that. To see the first horseless carriage in action - free from confinement with control now in the hands of a man.

   The crunching gravel along the sidelines didn't allow Dean to get as close to the line-up as he had wanted, but he contented himself with finding a patch of grass to watch each auto arrive and their fancy contestants sign up for the big race.

   A new, white-and-red Bugatti drove in first. The driver looked like an insect, with his large, fancy goggles and long, flapping tail-coats. _I need to get me a coat like that,_ thought Dean, imagining a long black version to match his dream car. Soon, eleven other automobiles had shown up to be numbered, each one appearing either newer or shinier than the one previous.

   Dean's heart must have shifted sideways into his lungs when number 13 pulled up, because it skipped and he couldn't seem to breathe. An older, classic Bentley model, out of place with a shiny black and chrome exterior, _roared_ into the makeshift track arena. Dean didn't know automobiles could sound like that: not a chug or a putt, not even a growl, but a _deafening roar._ Something began to tingle deep inside of him. That was his car.  _That_ was his Baby. Its smaller counterpart went completely unnoticed by Dean... as his legs picked him up and kicked him into running gear towards the track.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/advice! Thank you! ^_^


End file.
